User blog:Raptorsrule18/Episode 3
Max is really excited that Rex came back from the future so he invited him over to his house. Zoe, Ken, Violet, and May came too. Aki Taylor said that she was proud of Max for finally making new friends. Sparks and Dash were tumbling around on the floor. Rex laughed when Sparks jumped on top of Dash sending the two rolling right into the couch making them collapse in a heap. Rex says that Sparks and Dash reminds him of Chomp and Ace. May got down on the floor to play with them. While she pet Sparks Dash snuck up on him and pounced which scared Sparks so much that he whirled around and started to chase Dash around. Dash was too fast for Sparks and Sparks ended up ramming Max. Max pretended to get mad at Sparks and started chasing him around. Dash thought that it looked like fun so he tried to get Rex to chase him. He jumped on Rex’s lap and started to crawl all over him. Then he jumped onto Rex’s head. Rex tried to take him off but Dash jumped off his head and encouraged Rex to chase him. Soon Rex was chasing Dash around but Dash was too fast until he ran into the couch and Rex caught him. Max had chased Sparks all the way outside and had finally caught him. Sparks and Dash still wanted to play but Ken said that the dinosaurs were for fighting and they shouldn’t play with them because that turns them into a bunch of softies. Rex suddenly remembered that the Alpha Gang had come with him and he went to go find the time machine. Max, Zoe, Ken, Violet, and May came too. When they got to where the time machine was it was gone. Violet asks Rex if he really was from the future or if he was just making up a story. Rex said he was from the future then asks Max who the blond-haired girl is and Max says her name is Violet. Meanwhile Zoe couldn’t pay attention to anything that was going on because she kept on hearing a noise. She went off into the nearby woods. She soon found what was making the noise. A small Lambeosaurus that was already in its chibi form that looked kind of scared. Zoe picked up the Lambeosaurus and realized she didn’t know the way back. Zoe sat down on a nearby tree stump and cradled the baby Lambeosaurus in her arms. She said that its new name was Lamb because it was short for Lambeosaurus and because she was as cute as a baby sheep. Suddenly a Parasaurolophusis activated. At first Zoe was alarmed but she saw that the Parasaurolophus was peaceful and that it liked Lamb. Meanwhile Max, Rex, Ken, Violet, and May’s Dino-Controllers start beeping. They know that Zoe might be in trouble so they went to find it. When they got there Zoe tried to stop Max from summoning Sparks but he did anyway. The Parasaurolophus goes on rampage and attacks Sparks with Vine Whip. Then it uses Plant Trap to hold down Sparks so he can’t move. Rex calls out Dash ignoring Zoe’s plea to leave the Parasaurolophus alone. Parasaurolophus uses Spreading Poison. Dash tries to escape the poisonous plants but for once his speed was not enough. Dash is poisoned and stuck in the poisonous plants. The poison spreads to Sparks. Sparks and Dash are poisoned. By now Zoe is mad and says that this is what happens when they don’t listen to her. Zoe yelled at Ken to give her a Dino-Controller. Ken gives her one and she summons Lamb. She makes Lamb go on rampage but the poison is spreading towards Lamb. Lamb is poisoned but Zoe uses Great Healing. Lamb is fully healed and the poison starts to spread towards Parasaurolophus. Parasaurolophus is poisoned and Lamb finishes it off with Blades of Grass. Parasaurolophus is defeated Zoe reverses the rampage and recalls Lamb. Max and Rex apologize for not listening to her. Category:Blog posts